In Olden Days
by yaoigirl22
Summary: After an attack by the Alpha Pack, the Hale Pack, Scott, Lydia, and the two Argents find themselves in the past where Hunters and Werewolves are allies. Peter is an Alpha King and about to be married to the Alpha Prince Stiles...wait Stiles? Someone in that big fluffy kingdom in the sky loves Peter. Peter was sure it was Greg, Greg always liked him, unlike his troll of a sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first Teen Wolf, so be honest. This takes place after S03E03, so enjoy!**

**Pairing: Peter/Stiles**

**Warnings: Time Travel, Medieval times, Alpha Peter, King Peter, Semi-sane Peter**

* * *

**In Olden Days **

It's one thing waking up in an unfamiliar part of the woods, it's another to wake up with your face in Chris Argent's crotch.

And for the record, that shriek that came out of him was extremely manly, Peter was a lair.

Scrambling away from the no doubt red-faced Hunter, Derek finally noticed something (aside from the cursing and hissing pile of bodies he just scrambled from out of).

They were in the woods.

They weren't before.

"Scott get your feet out of my face, they smell!" Isaac whined wincing when he got kicked someplace unpleasant by what looked like Allison's foot, or Cora's.

There was an muffled response from underneath Boyd.

"Who hand is that?" Lydia hissed from on top of Chris, "It better not be yours Peter"

At the bottom of the pile Peter just grunted, Boyd, Derek noticed during his surveying of where ever the hell they were, was wiggling his arm rather suspiciously.

After detangling themselves, the others finally noticed what Derek had.

"This isn't the Vet's" Scott stated.

Scott McCall, Master of stating the obvious.

"This isn't the reserves either" Isaac said, nose twitching.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Allison asked.

Derek's brows furrow as he tried to remember how they got…wherever they were. He remembers getting a text from who he had thought was Scott at the time to meet him at the Vet's, stating it was an emergency. He, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, and Peter arrived; Scott was there along with Lydia, Allison, and Chris Argent (where was Stiles?) . The Alpha barely opened his mouth to demand want was going on when the Alphas burst though.

Derek remembers being thrown across the room, a voice speaking Latin (said voice sounded suspiciously like Dr. Deaton), lights flickering, something tugging his body then he was falling…..and waking up with his face in Chris Argent's crotch.

Derek decided that it was all Peter's fault.

"Where ever we are it's not Beacon Hill, it smells to clean" Cora said.

All of the residents Werewolves sniffed the air, and found she was right, the air was clean, even the humans could tell. There was something else too, the feel of the woods…forest actually, was different from the Reserve… untamed, wild…free.

"Someone's coming" Peter then said head slightly tilted.

No sooner had he said that was there rustling of bushes and snapping of twigs, everyone tensed, Derek growling when caught the scent of wolfsbane, scent of a Hunter.

"There you are we've been—what on earth are you all wearing?"

It was woman and a man, the woman had to be as old as Scott's mom, long brown hair back with a leather strip, she wore forest green cotton pants with a matching tunic around that was brown hooded coat, attached to her brown belt was a sheath and sword. On her back were bow and arrows.

The man looked around Chris Argent's age had dark blonde hair and wore simple brown cotton pants and a grey tunic, he had no weapons on him that they could see, but it didn't make him any less dangerous.

"_Werewolf" _Peter thought in surprise when he caught the ma—wolf's scent.

What was a Werewolf and a Hunter doing together? And not trying to kill each other?

Peter sure such a combination usually started and ended in blood.

"And why are you staring at us like that?" the woman asked, before sighing, "never mind, let's go"

The woman then turned around, mumbling about "wolves", the Were right behind her.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do, should they follow? Or stay here and…do something. The decision was quickly decided when Peter started walking in the same direction as the Hunter and Werewolf.

"Peter?" Derek said.

"We can't stay here, now can we" Peter said stopping and turning to look at his nephew and the others.

Derek really hated the look his Uncle gave him, the look that made him feel like a stupid child.

"And while we don't know them" Peter continued on, "they seem to know us, and we _**need **_information"

With that being said Peter continued walking.

"You know, I hate it when he's right" Lydia finally said after a minute of silence, before following the Werewolf.

* * *

"You know when you get back Lady Katarina is not going to be happy"

The woman, Belle, pulled her horse up next to Derek's, an amused grin on her lips.

Derek nodded, deciding it was best to say as little as possible until they could figure out what was going on.

Belle titled her head curiously but said nothing else, instead she turned to the Were riding behind her and next to Chris.

"I'm going to ride up ahead and inform them of our return, and try soothe the beast that is Katarina"

The Werewolf Erin chuckled, Belle then urged her horse into a gallop.

"So, you didn't find it, did you?" Erin asked Isaac, once Belle and her horse were out of sight.

Isaac shook his head, trying to keep the confusion from his face, he had a feeling that he failed.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they arrived at a long stoned wall and a drawbridge that was lowering, they passed through the metal gate that had risen.

"No way" Scott mumbled as he and the others stared at the village a FREAKING medieval village!

"I think we may have a problem" Cora said.

"Yep" said Boyd.

* * *

The moment the stun (and very confused) group entered the castle, Peter was instantly surrounded by maids and ushered away before anyone could say or do anything.

"Derek!"

The Alpha jumped and watched with wide-eyes as a beautiful and elegantly dressed blonde woman came storming his way, eyes blazing, vaguely was he aware of Scott and his Pack hiding behind him.

Wimps.

"I can't believe you!" snarled the woman, the young Hale was going assume was Katharina, considering what Belle said earlier.

"Uh" Derek said.

"You knew we had a meeting today, and you still helped him sneak out! Not only that, but you took the children along when you know they have their studies!"

"Um"

"And _**you**_!"

Chris jumped when Katharina rounded on him, eyes going crisscrossed at the finger pressed up against his nose.

"I expected better of you Christopher!"

"Sorry?" the Hunter said.

Katharina's eyes narrowed and Chris worried for a moment that she was going to hit him, but the woman just sighed then blinked at the sight of their clothes.

"What on earth are you—never mind, we don't have time for that, girls, baths and proper clothing now!"

Just like Peter, the group was surrounded by maids, who ushered them down long stoned halls, there was a moment of protest when they were separated, and Derek was more than ready to start making an escaped when Peter's words that were whispered to them right before they mounted their horses entered his head.

"_I know some of you haven't thought of this, so I'm going to say it. It's probably in all of our best interest if we just went with the flow, meaning no ripping out throats or shooting people with arrows"_

"_Like you're one to talk about not ripping out throats" Scott had grumbled._

That memory had Derek relaxing a little bit (though judging from the shouts of "Allison" coming down the hall Scott had not remember Peter's advice…or cared, Derek was going for the later) , unfortunately it also gave the maids enough time to strip and shove him in a large tube of hot water.

After his bath (which involved a very uncomfortable amount of giggling from the maids attending him), he was dried by a very scratchy towel then put in some regal and very uncomfortable clothes. Afterwards, two guards, Betas, escorted him down more halls, they stopped at a large wooden door which was pushed opened by the two guards, humans, Hunters.

Walking in, Derek quickly took in the room, it was large but rather simple in décor, in the middle was a large long table with chairs that all but three were occupied. The Alpha could see no other door but the one he just entered in, but there were two large glass windows behind two stone pillars. After finding no more possible exits, Derek turned his attention back to the others in the rooms.

His eyes instantly landed on Katharina, before moving on to the woman she was talking to and had to do a double take, the woman looked a lot like Scott, with the same skin tone, hair and even the big brown eyes. A quick sniff told him that she was also a Werewolf, an Alpha.

In fact the room smells of nothing but Werewolf and Hunters.

Where the hell were they?

The door opening again drew Derek's attention, and for once in his life he was glad to see Chris Argent. The Hunter had obviously been washed and redressed.

"So" Chris said as he came up and stood next to him, eyes instantly looking at potential exits and the occupants, "how was your bath?"

"The maids kept giggling" Derek said.

"At least yours made noise, mines just stared at me"

Derek said nothing about the shudder.

"Ah, Derek, Christopher, don't just stand there, come sit. I promise to keep the Lady Katharina in line" came an amused voice of a dark-skinned -Dr. Deaton?!- man.

Glancing at each other the two men took a seat, Derek by the Dr. Deaton look alike and Chris by the Scott look alike (the look on Argent's face was hilarious when he saw her) only to be stared at by the others.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked after minutes of staring.

"No," answered the Scott look alike –they should probably figure out her name-, "but Alpha Lord Derek usually sits next to me and Lord Christopher next to Healer Albert"

"Ah, right of course" Chris said before he and Derek switched seats.

There was more staring and Derek was seconds away from snarling when the door once again opened.

"All stand for Alpha King Peter Hale"

Oh.

Hell.

No.

* * *

**_Review Please_**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Olden Days **

**Chapter 2: A Wedding and a Wedding nig-ummm.**

He's an Alpha again, and apparently a King as well.

Someone up in the fluffy white kingdom in the sky must love him, he was pretty sure it was Greg, Greg always liked him, unlike his troll of a sister.

Humming happily Peter strolled into the room and sat on in the last empty chair that was set a bit higher than the others, once settled he turned his head to his nephew and turned his eyes red, grinning when he got a growl and a flash of red. Once everyone else had sat down the older Hale leaned back and stapled his hands together and spoke.

"Now then, let's begin" he said.

"Of course King Alpha, we—"

"I'm sorry" Peter interrupted the Scott look alike, and wasn't that something to look into later, "but could you say that again".

"Say what?"

"King Alpha, could you say it again"

The Scott lookalike glanced at the others, while Derek's eye twitched and Chris looked ready to pull out his crossbow.

"Er, King Alpha?"

Peter made a pleased noise, "Again" he said.

"King Alpha"

"Again"

"King Alpha"

"Once more ti—"

"Peter!" Derek growled, eyes glowing red as he glared at his Uncle.

Peter looked innocently at his nephew, who snarled, "I was just having a little fun" Peter then said.

The Scott lookalike, Katharina, and Albert stared at the two, before the Scott lookalike cleared her throat and started speaking again.

"Yes, well as I was…saying, the rooms are ready for the guests that will be arriving tonight, and the cooks are still preparing the food"

"Guests? For what?"

"The wedding" Albert said giving the King a worried look.

"Wedding? I love weddings, whose wedding is it? Please tell me it's Derek's or Christopher's"

"No, it's yours Alpha" said the Scott lookalike.

"Me?" Peter said pointing at himself.

"Yes, My King, how long did you and the others stay out in the sun?" asked Albert.

"To long apparently" Peter answered, figuring it's best to go with as an explanation to their obvious odd behavior, "so please, humor me. Who am I marrying again?"

"The Alpha Prince" said Katharina.

"_Holy shit!"_ all three thought.

* * *

After being scrubbed clean and put in flowing robes, the teens were escorted to what they all assumed were the lessons they were apparently supposed to be having was being held. They were surprised to seeing a long wooden table with six chairs in a cozy study.

"I'm glad you all finally decided to join me"

"Mr. Harris?!" exclaimed Scott.

The Harris look alike frowned at the Beta, confused at the title and name before motioning them to sit.

"Today's lesson was to be about Earth magic, but seeing as you all decided you rather follow our eccentric King and trollop about in the forest, I think a lesson in responsibilities and duties will be better" the Harris lookalike stared at the gaping teens, when he didn't hear any protests, he started his lesson.

In that hour, the group learned that Scott was a Beta Prince, brother to the Queen Alpha of the South, and the Lady Alpha who apparently was a member of the King's Council. Cora was a Beta Princess and niece to the King, while both Boyd and Isaac were the King's ward. Allison was daughter to the Lord Hunter (who she hoped was her father, if not things were soon going to be awkward) who also served in the Alpha King's court, and Lydia was the Hunter's ward.

After they're lesson (well lecture), the Harris lookalike dismissed them, no sooner did they leave the room Lydia was asking were the library was.

"Down this hall, the last door to your right Milady" said maid.

"Thank you" Lydia said before walking off the others behind her.

"Research?" Allison said falling in step beside her friend.

"Research" Lydia confirmed.

* * *

Chris finally understood why some many Kingdoms went to war, the meetings were so boring! The only two exciting things that had been discussed was Peter's wedding that was happening tomorrow, and that Derek (Prince Alpha Derek in fact) was Caption of the guards and in charge of Peter's protection.

Both the older Hale and Hunter had a feeling that Peter was going to die before the week was out (if they stayed that long) by way of some horrible accident….or get hit on the head a lot by falling objects judging by the look of sudden glee on the young Hale's face.

After that it was taxes, taxes, taxes and guess what _**more **_taxes.

By the time the meeting was also over Chris would have been sure they're cover was blown if not for the fact that he had a feeling that the real King Peter was eccentric and so no one thought the fact that their King was acting so odd was because said King really wasn't they're King.

When the meeting was over it was dark and the guests had started to arrive and all three men were stuck standing and greeting with the council, amazed at the number of Werewolves and Hunters laughing and talking as though they were all old friends, Peter especially seem to enjoy the sight of a Beta Noble flirt shamelessly with Chris. When they were finally done, Chris went off to search for the children, who apparently were suppose have been greeting the guest with them and the council.

The Hunter found the children in the library, no doubt trying to find out how they got here and how to get back home.

Chris was pretty sure it was Lydia's idea to do research.

"Dad" Allison said.

The Hunter took in the elegant robes they all wore, he noted that he and his daughter wore the same color, before speaking.

"Come on" he said.

The guards they past gave small bows of the head as they pass, both human and Werewolf, Lydia loved it, they finally came to a guard door, the human guards there bowed their heads before letting them in, Chris dismissing them before closing the door.

"You found them; no doubt the lovely Lydia dragged the puppies to the library to figure out where we are" Peter grinned from sat at the small table on the balcony; sitting across from him was Derek. Between the two of them was an elegant tea set.

"Tea?" Peter asked holding up a cup.

Lydia glared at the Alpha before going over and taking the cup, taking a small sip she went to sit on the bed.

"We know where we are" Chris said.

"So do we" Isaac said before wrinkling his nose at a thought "and who the people think Peter is".

"Care to share then?" Peter said sipping his own tea.

"We're in the era of the High Alpha" Lydia said, "and Peter is an Alpha King"

"Right as always" Peter chuckled, "anything else?"

"We didn't get very far" Allison said.

"You got far enough" Chris said, before continuing, "the era of the High Alpha is something that all Hunters refuse to acknowledge because it's the only time that Hunters and Werewolves have ever coexist in peace"

"What is an High Alpha anyway?" Scott asked.

"Really Derek, what _**are **_you teaching them?" Peter drawled at his nephew who moved his glare from his tea to his nephew.

"The High Alpha, is the first Werewolf, and rules over all of us" Derek said, "he is the oldest and the strongest of our kind, it's believed that he even lived in the Garden of Eden before following Adam and Eve when they were banished from the Garden"

"So basically he's the Adam of the Werewolves" Boyd said.

"More like God" Peter said, "according to the story, when the High Alpha returns to the Garden of Eden, he will howl for us to follow him home."

The way the children were looking at him, once again made Peter question his nephew's choice of biting teenagers.

"Continuing on" the older Alpha then said, "when the High Alpha left the Garden, three of his brothers followed and later became part of his council when he built his Kingdom, one of those wolves was a Hale, who later became king when the High Alpha divided his Kingdom into four parts."

"And one of the Hales was a King named Peter wasn't it" Cora stated.

Both Hales nodded.

Judging from the way his sister's eyes lit up, Derek knew he was going to have another "Uncle Peter is now a homicidal zombie so don't listen to anything he says, and stay away from him" talk again.

"Oh my god, Peter's a King!" Scott suddenly exclaimed, getting an exasperated look from everyone.

"That. Is your fault" Derek then said to Peter, titling his head towards Scott.

"To be honest I'm genuinely sorry about it" Peter said, and he was.

"I actually believe you"

"I'm still in the room

"Anyway, we have a clue on how we got here" Chris said,

"You mean Dr. Deaton" Lydia stated.

Chris nodded.

"It was obvious a spell to remove us from the room to safety, but what kind of spell it was is the problem" the Hunter continued on.

"I would say our resident Vet mispronounced a word, but we all know better, even Scott" Peter said.

"Hey!"

"What you're saying is that we were purposely sent here" Isaac concluded.

"It's a theory"

"Either way, we need to get back, before someone realize we're not who they think we are and get beheaded" Lydia said.

"So what's the plan?" Cora asked.

"More research" Lydia answered, "from what I got from our lesson, and the scrolls at the library, this Era is pretty big on spells, so it's possible that we can find a spell to send us back"

"Wonderful idea, we can do that after my wedding"

There was silence as the teens turned their eyes to Peter who was now trying and failing judging from the way the other Hale was baring his teeth and growling to get Derek to eat what looked like glazed rolls.

"You're getting married?" Scott finally said, face twisted in disgust.

"Yep, the guests arrived sometime earlier this evening, I'm assuming you all were in the library when they started to arrive"

"Who got stuck marrying you?" Isaac asked, already feeling sympathy for the poor soul.

"The Alpha Prince"

"Who?"

"Honestly Derek, haven't you heard that education is power? Don't growl at me, you're their Alpha not me. The Alpha Prince is the youngest son of the High Alpha and is to become the High Alpha once his father down"

"And you're marrying him?'

"Yep"

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"With charm and wit, I'm assuming"

"Okay, the disturbing thought of someone wanting Peter aside"

"That hurts Allison"

"How exactly are we going to sneak off? I mean, we're Princes, Princesses, Lords and Ladies, Peter is the freakin King and getting married. A scary thought, so we'll obviously be missed."

"I think Derek has an idea"

"And what about the Alphas?"

Everyone turned to look at Boyd.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"The Alphas attacked us right, don't you think it's possible they got sent here too?"

"…Crap"

* * *

Peter wondered if Greg was trying to tell him something from the big fluffy kingdom in the sky, when he woke up to the sight of his old nurse. …maybe it was his sister playing at joke on him.

"Good morning my King" said his nurse…maid.

Defiantly his sister.

After dressing and a rather light breakfast, Peter was found himself caught up in the wedding rush, confirming final preparation, it was only after being dragged to the fifth room that the Alpha decided to have some fun and made fit out of the roses being red instead of white. While the servants all moved scrambled about in search of white roses, Peter took the moment to sneak out the room and hopefully somewhere quiet, maybe even try and see what his future bride (yes bride, because he was NOT wearing the dress, he didn't have the legs for it) looked like. Wouldn't do to be married to someone with a hairy mole on their face, or worse.

The King didn't make it far, in fact he merely stepped out the room before Lady Katharina descended upon him like a demon out of Hell.

"Don't even think about it" hissed the woman, "already you're causing trouble, I don't anymore, and really what would your soon to be husband think, you acting like this on your wedding day"

"Angry I imagine" Peter shrugged uncaring.

"Most certainly, need I remind you that an angry spouse equals cold bed and certain...frustrations"

"Noted" Peter said with an easy grin.

The Lady narrowed her eyes, before pointing to the door the King had snuck out off, with a groan Peter returned to the room.

* * *

"_He's having too much fun" _Derek thought as he watched his Uncle from where he stood in front of the row of guests with Scott, Cora, Isaac, and Boyd, on the other side stood Chris, Lydia and Allison.

Peter stood next to the Priest, smiling.

"_Peter" _the young Hale thought, _"should never smile" _

A smiling Peter meant trouble, even before the fire.

Finally the large elegant doors of the Hall opened and every head turned, excited whispers filling the room.

"It's him!"

"Such a beautiful robe!"

"I envy the Alpha King"

"So elegant!"

When he finally saw them Derek felt his jaw drop, there dressed in silk white flowing robes was

"Stiles!?" Scott squeaked.

"Oh my god!" he heard Lydia whisper from the other side.

"Peter's marrying Stiles?!"

"That's just wrong!"

All eyes followed the two as continued up the two steps to a wide-eyed Peter, the man who was escorting the Stiles look alike, turn to Peter, growled and glared at him before handing Stiles off. Stiles wrapped his arm around the stun King and both turned to the Priest, though not before Peter looked glanced at his nephew.

"Marriage" the Priest said after moment of silences, and beginning the ceremony.

* * *

The plan had been simple enough, after the wedding, the couple would go up to the honeymoon suite (The Council's words not theirs), Peter would slip the powdered drug (provided by the lovely Ms. Martin, and really no one wanted to know where or how she came about the drug in such little time) into the wine that was no doubt in the room waiting for the couple. Knocking out Peter's new Spouse so the King could slip away.

No one counted on Peter getting married to Stiles (thankful the Stiles lookalike was also called Stiles).

Stiles who apparently is the Alpha Prince (the guy that escorted him down the aisle and had glared and growled at him was Stiles's older brother).

Peter decided Derek was fired from plan making duty.

"Peter?"

The Alpha looked over at the Stiles lookalike, who stood there in the middle of the room, and just like that it hit him.

He was married to Stiles.

Stiles who was alone with him …..in his room… on their wedding night.

"_Derek will kill me…again" _Peter though, as his mind played images that had his body throbbing with want and his wolf whining to claim.

Pushing back the emotions and quieting his wolf, Peter then made the mistake of looking back at the other person in the room,

Big whiskey colored eyes, adorable moles, sinful lips and equally sinful scent that mixed with lust and a hint of nervousness, okay a lot of nervousness judging from the way the other's hands fidgeted with his robe, a robe that the other had changed into for the recession, and Peter was sure there was nothing underneath it.

"_Screw it" _

With that thought, Peter smiled at his new spouse (the grin more of a leer judging by the blush that appeared on the Stiles lookalike's cheeks), before moving closer.

"Uh" the look alike- Stiles, Peter was just going to call him Stiles- squeaked when an arm came wrapped around his waist, and pulled him closer to the Werewolf's body.

Chuckling Peter moved back and until he felt him legs hit the bed and sat down, the Alpha then pulled the younger man into his lap getting another squeak. With another chuckle Peter leaned forward and covered the Prince lips with his own. He kept the kiss closed mouth and gentle, no need for him to frighten the boy more than he already was and ruin his chances.

When he pulled back Stiles eyes were glazed over with lust, and just as Peter leaned back down to reclaim the seer's lips he attacked him. One second the Alpha was preparing to be gentle and slow, the next he had a lap full of an eager Stiles, the slimmer body suddenly pressing closer, pale hands fisting his hair as he returned the-no longer gentle-kiss.

Shocked for only a moment Peter then smirked into the other's mouth, letting his tongue swipe across the Prince's bottom lip, sighing quietly when the other's lips parted and allowed him entrance.

At first he was still gentle, but as soon as the younger man's tongue timidly lapped at his, Peter felt his mind melt into sensual bliss and began to plunder, tightening his grip in an effort to pull the slimmer body closer.

Every part of Stiles was tasted; all explored and memorized as Stiles gripped his hair. Growling Peter sucked the other's tongue into his mouth, coaxing it to doing some exploring of its own. Stiles did so and the Wolf in him scratched at the surface at unsure, hesitant, submissive movements.

Releasing the other's mouth, Peter attacked his exposed throat. His teeth worried the pale skin there, creating purple bruises; soft mewls and gasps ringing in his ears as the Prince rocked against him gently.

It was shy and sweetly innocent, almost like the younger was asking for permission to be pleasured, it was so unlike the Stiles he knew and it drove the Alpha mad, and took all his power not to roll them over and just _**fuck **_the boy into the bed. Growling again Peter grabbed the Prince's ass through hisrobe (Yep, there was nothing under there), pausing in marking the other's neck, growling as he gave a last sharp nip to the skin. The smaller male's eyes widen, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o', when Peter roughly pressed their lower halves together, lining up their cocks through the layers of clothing.

"Peter" Stiles whimpered, as the King used the hold on his ass to drag the other over his arousal, making the Prince's eyes roll back.

The Alpha rocked them together, taking in the breathy moans and gasps, enjoying the ways fingers gripped his shoulders when they had slide from his hair. With another growl, Peter rolled them over landing fully on the bed.

Hovering over him Peter took sight of the fuckable rumpled looking Prince, before sitting back and grabbing slim legs, large hands running up to smooth thighs, parting them as he caressed the boy's flesh and made to settle between them, continuing forward and kissing Stiles once again. Pulling back, Peter pulled at the Stiles's sash, it unravels revealing glorious skin, Stiles squeaked and quickly tried to cover his self. With an amused huff, Peter grabbed the hands and pinned them above Stiles hand, before bending down and licked at the right nipple before suckling.

"Oh" Stiles mewls arching his chest into the warm wet mouth.

Peter nip and tugged at the harden bud with his teeth, filing away the hitched moans and bucking hips for later, the King then moved to the other one, give it the same treatment until both were red and swollen. Giving one last lick to both nipples the Alpha ran his tongue down to the Prince's navel passing the harden length to a smooth thigh.

"Peter" Stiles whined, gasping when sudden non-human teeth nipped at his thigh.

Peter purred when legs spread wider.

"Peter?"

Both occupants froze, Stiles jumping when there was knock on the door followed by Derek's voice calling for the King from the other side again. Peter decided to ignore it.

"He'll go away" the older Hale then muttered against the soft skin before kissing it.

"No I won't" Derek said from the other side of the door.

Stiles gave a little giggled when Peter gave a frustrated growl and watched his husband get out of the bed, stomp to the door and all but flung it open.

"Derek" Peter said, voice calm, eyes red, "go away"

"We had a plan, remember" Derek said in a whispered, nose wrinkling at the sigh and smell coming from his Uncle.

"Yes" Peter whispered back, "we did, and it's a lovely plan, a work worthy of De Vince even. Now go away"

"Peter" the younger Hale growled softy, eyes flashing red.

"Haven't I've been good? I helped you with Jackson, been helping you with the Alphas "

"No"

"I haven't tried to frame you for murder. Burn, poison, or stab you in your sleep, I would also like to mention that's it's been six years. Six loooong years."

"No"

"Derek, as your Alpha and King I order you to go away and let me have sex"

"First, you're _**not **_my Alpha and second no"

"_**Six years**_ Derek!"

"You are not having sex with Stiles!"

"He's not even—"

"Uh"

Both Hales turned to the source of the voice, cheeks going a bit red when they realized they had be whispering all this time in the middle of the hall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Stiles said, clothes back in order though he still looked a little flushed, "but perhaps it's best if you went with Derek"

"Nooo!" Peter whined only to be caught off by Stiles kissing him.

Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to gorge his eyes out or throw up, maybe both.

"It's alright" Stiles reassured, "and besides the sooner you leave the sooner you can get back"

Peter stared wondering what happened to the shy virgin that he had withering on his bed a moment ago, grunting when suddenly he was grabbed and being dragged down the hall.

"Derek" Peter growled.

"Shut up"

Neither Hales noticed the way Stiles eyes watched the two with a peculiar expression.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**

**_Sorry about the break lines if you can't see them._**


End file.
